


Steam

by digitalAlchemist



Series: Drabbles: A Collective [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ A collection of AkuAqua drabbles, ranging from fluffy encounters to smutty scenarios. Drabbles rated individually, overall explicit for safety. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 1: Beauty
> 
> Sex: Explicit | Violence: None | Language: Mild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of (hopefully) many drabbles involving Axel and Aqua. It's a pairing I hardly see, and it's so obviously a crack pairing, but for some reason I think they'd get along pretty well! This first story doesn't mess around with any fluff, but I'm going to vary the ratings a little, so I can explore more scenes and settings. Anyway, for now, enjoy!

A groan escaped the bluenette's lips as Axel gently bit down on her clavicle, his tongue poking out to lick the bite. Aqua slipped her hands into soft red spikes, gripping Axel's head gently as his lips moved further down to brush over the tender flesh of her chest.

"A-ahn-Axel…" She moaned quietly, fingers delving deeper into his hair. He smirked against Aqua's skin, hands sliding up along her legs to her hips and pressing in gently with his nails. She sucked in a breath, releasing it in a shuddery exhale.

"Aqua…" Axel pulled back slightly, drinking in the sight of the woman before him as his eyes dragged down her form. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed, laughing slightly, nervously. "You flatter me!" A smile curled on her lips, and she laid her arms over his shoulders. Aqua gently pulled Axel toward her, putting their faces inches apart. She pushed forward slightly, pressing her lips against his. He responded in kind, snaking his arms around her thin frame and tugging her closer. Aqua gasped when she felt Axel's hard length press against her stomach, and Axel took the chance to slide his tongue into her open mouth. Another quiet moan escaped Aqua's throat as she rolled her tongue around Axel's, paying particular attention to the piercing she found there. Her hands idly wandered over his shoulders, tracing over his spine before settling back into his hair, taking a fistful and tugging gently. Axel groaned softly, tipping his head back slightly. As the kiss broke, Aqua dipped her head under Axel's chin and kissed his neck, laying a chain of kisses down his throat. When she stopped, she had hit the neckline of Axel's vest.

"I think this needs to come off, Ax." Aqua gave it a slight tug, and the redhead pulled back a little so she could pull it off his body. As his skin was revealed, she couldn't help herself staring - Axel wasn't very well built, but his abs definitely had some definition to them, and Aqua gently ran her fingers over them as she dropped the vest to the floor. The man shuddered gently, placing his hand over hers. She looked up at him and smiled, sliding her hand up and over his chest, leaning in to plant more kisses on his skin. Aqua trailed down to his stomach, kneeling down so she was more comfortable. Looking up at Axel again, she put her hands on his hips, slowly dragging her fingers around to his crotch where his erection was straining against his jeans.

"Ahh~ Aqua…" His voice was shaking slightly as he moaned, hands moving to Aqua's head, fingers stroking through blue strands of hair. She smirked slightly, quickly working the button and zip of Axel's jeans open and pulling them down to his knees. His boxers were just as red as his hair, but Aqua took no notice. His dick was neatly outlined by the tight fabric, and she reached out to stroke it gently. Above her, Axel let out another moan, his fingers gently gripping her skull. After stroking his length a few times, Aqua hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Taking a deep breath, she gently tugged them down, pushing them to where his jeans hung by his knees. Axel was very hard - and very hot. Drawing close to him, Aqua could feel the heat radiating from his flesh. She tentatively wrapped her fingers around Axel's member, giving a few firm strokes. Axel moaned louder, whispering her name and gently caressing her head. Pleased with his response, Aqua continued on, gently licking the underside of his shaft, rolling her tongue around it before gently sucking on the tip. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and the fingers buried in her hair tightened their grip. Opening her lips more, Aqua pushed down, slowly taking Axel into her mouth. He groaned loudly, whispering a very breathy "Fuck~" as he looked down. He shuddered again at the sight of the bluenette's wet lips around his length, and gently pushed down on her head. Aqua was as far down on Axel as her throat would let her, but when she felt him push she relaxed more and went further, until her nose bumped against the fine hairs of his treasure trail. He was fully seated in her mouth, and from the panting he was doing, Axel was enjoying it. She pulled back slowly, sucking gently as she did, before sliding back down to the base of his penis.

"Shit, Aqua… You're so g-good."

Egged on by his praise, Aqua sped up her movements, bracing one hand on his leg and wrapping the other around what wasn't currently in her mouth. Soon enough, she felt Axel tighten up. Giving a few more pumps of her hand, she pulled back slightly.

"I'm gonna…- Aqua.. ah-ahhhhh-!"

Axel moaned loudly as he came onto Aqua's face. She opened her mouth and caught some of his seed, but some fell onto her breasts and thighs. As his orgasm rode out, Axel's breathing slowly returned to a more normal speed. When he was finished, Aqua wiped her face with Axel's discarded vest.

"I promise I'll wash it later." She told him after her chest was clean. He replied with a lazy grin, helping Aqua to her feet before pulling her into a hug. She returned it, arms sliding around his waist and squeezing gently. She smiled when she felt Axel's hands on her ass, then yelped as he picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. He smirked as he parted her legs, dipping his head between them.

"Now it's your turn."


	2. Aeroplanes [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2: Aeroplanes
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Sex: Implied | Violence: None | Language: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update for you guys; apologies it's so small, but I just wanted to quickly explore something non-sexual in nature. I've got another 2 or 3 drabbles on the go, and I keep flicking between them and writing bits and pieces - I've also got another AkuRoku oneshot in the works (which I'm pretty damn pleased about so far!) so keep an eye out for that. Meanwhile, enjoy this teeny tiny drabble <3

It was approaching midnight. Aqua was still awake, jamming a spoon into a tub of ice cream - seasalt and vanilla, her favourite. Axel was supposed to be home by now, and the TV was quickly turning into nothing but old drama reruns and softcore pornography.

She sighed, flicking the thing off and staring down at the dessert.

"Come on Ax... What's taking you so long?"

Pulling her phone closer, Aqua unlocked it and stared at the last message; it was 5 hours old now.

**[From: Axel - 18:24]**  
 _Hey baby, the plane's about to leave, see you soon! Missed you so much, love you~ xx_

Locking the device again, she slid it across the table and groaned, yanking her spoon out of the ice cream and taking a bite. The redhead had been on a business trip for 2 weeks, and tonight was the night he finally came home. Or at least, he was supposed to be back tonight. The flight had been due into Radiant Garden at half 10; an hour ago.

Her mind began to wander, aimlessly flitting between thoughts: why did she like seasalt and vanilla so much? How had they made Gummi Ships viable for civilian transport? What was the meaning of life? Another groan escaped her lips as her head hit the table; Aqua's patience was running thin, and she knew her redheaded partner would have his phone switched off.

Rather than moping, Aqua decided it would be better to at least get ready for bed. She threw the ice cream back into the freezer and dragged her exhausted body upstairs. She contemplated a shower, but thought against it - one in the morning would feel much better. As she approached the bedroom door, Aqua tugged her t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor when she entered the room, her jeans shortly following suit.

Just as she was pulling back the covers, a pair of cold arms snaked around her waist and a nose nuzzled into her hair. She gasped and fought back a shiver.

"I'm home..." His voice was quiet by her ear, and he squeezed her gently. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, beaming.

"Welcome home, honey."

"Sorry it took so long, we had fuel prob-"

He was cut off by her lips on his, the kiss like fire heating up his frozen bones.

"Tell me in the morning." She muttered against his mouth, tugging him back onto the bed.

There were more important things to do first.


	3. Infected [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 3: Infected
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Sex: None | Violence/Gore: Explicit | Language: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a long, long while to finish up properly. Another chapter without sex, but plenty of blood and swearing to make up for it!

The door wouldn't hold for long, and they both knew it. Aqua was bandaging her wounds in the corner whilst Axel covered her, shotgun pointed towards the imminent threat on the other side of the wood. 

“C'mon babe, we don't have much time.” Axel's voice wavered slightly as he spoke.

“I know, honey. I'm almost done.” She hissed back through gritted teeth, the pain shooting through her legs making it difficult to talk. Aqua heard the redhead click the gun open for the third time since she started healing up. “Stop doing that, please. You had 4 shells in there 10 minutes ago and you haven't shot anything since then. You're making me nervous.” 

He finished checking his weapon and returned to aiming at the door. “They're nearly through, hurry up!”

“I'm fucking trying to! Give me chance!” She tied off the bandage and stood up straight, carefully testing her weight against the binding. “Alright, should be good for a few hours at least. Let's go.”

“Yeah... The bathroom should be around here, right? Could do with looting some painkillers.”

Aqua nodded, taking a different exit and leading the way through the upper floor of the house. When they reached the bathroom, the door was locked.

“Think there's someone in there?” Axel looked the wood over, trying to find a weak point.

“God I hope not. Do you want the honour?” Aqua stepped aside, checking the clip of her assault rifle.

“Sure, why not.” Axel carefully stepped close to the door and placed his foot on a crack in the woodwork before pulling back and slamming his boot through. He heard the zombie on the other side before he saw the hand come out to grab at his leg, quickly yanking his foot back and firing a shell at what he could see; Aqua barely had time to flinch and ready her weapon.

There was a soft groan, closely followed by a thud. Aqua gingerly moved forward, muzzle of her gun aimed at the collapsed body on the floor all the while. She kept one finger on the trigger and used the other hand to reach through the opening and unlock the door. Swinging it open, the corpse fell forward with another thud – Axel took the opportunity to forcefully remove his head by kicking it down the hallway.

“... That's disgusting, Ax.”

“Hey, gotta make sure they're dead, y'know?” Axel grinned at her, slinging his shotgun across his shoulder.

“You're having far too much fun. It's scary. Now help me raid; there's gotta be something useful that's still in date.”

\----

A quick shuffle through the cabinets and they were somewhat restocked; more medication and bandages in hand.  
“Let's move, I'd rather not hang around longer than I have to.” Aqua took the lead out into the hallway, motioning Axel to follow when she saw no threats. It was a quick escape back downstairs and out of the house. The sun was just beginning to rise as the pair traversed the streets, Aqua again taking point and Axel looking out for the rear. 

After trekking through a small forest without much trouble, Aqua stopped.

“It's... too quiet, Axel. I don't like this one bit.”

Axel lowered his weapon for a moment, listening. “You're right... we should've been mobbed back there.”

“Wait...” Aqua put her hand on his shoulder. “Hear that?”

In the distance, she heard leaves being trampled, twigs snapping and the faint groans of the undead. Axel stilled completely, his ears also catching on to the familiar sound.

“Is that...” Aqua's grip tightened.

“It's a horde.” There was a flurry of leaves as about 30 zombies ran straight towards them from the trees. “That's a FUCKING HORDE! RUN!”

Aqua wasted no time in turning around; she grabbed Axel's hand and bolted away, pulling him along with her. “There has to be a safe house nearby. There has to be!”

Axel let loose a couple of shots as they ran, but they did almost nothing; merely wounding rather than killing. “Don't you have something explosive in that bag of yours?”

“I used my last grenade yesterday, remember? I was hoping there'd be some in the weapons shop back there but... no luck.” She squeezed the red-head's hand and sped up. Her leg was in so much pain, but they couldn't stop now. That'd be suicide.

“Aqua!” Axel's shout was so sharp and sudden it made her jump. “There's one!” He bent down and picked her up in one graceful movement, carrying her bridal-style as he veered away to the right. Aqua wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, grimacing into his shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing.

The sudden thud into metal made them both wince, but the comforting noise of a safe-room door bolting shut made Aqua open her eyes again. “Did we make it?”

“Yeah, honey. We're alive.” Axel sighed. There was another slam against the door, followed by another. “Ah. Yeah.” He stepped away from the door, carefully setting Aqua down before looking around the room.

“What're you after, babe?” Aqua watched him move.

“Good old fashioned boom-sticks.” He held up a pair of pipe bombs, smiling triumphantly. Axel went back to the door, opening the hatch at the very top. Quickly arming one of the explosives, Axel lobbed it out, the ticking fuse growing fainter. He heard the shuffle of bodies, and closed the hatch again, grinning when an explosion ripped through them. “And that takes care of that.”

“... You are so sick.” Aqua couldn't help but smile back, regardless of her comment. Her face quickly twisted in agony, though. Axel hurried over, picking her up again and carrying her into the corner, where sheets and pillows were piled up.

“Let's take a proper look at this. Give me your bag.” He carefully tugged off her ripped and bloodied jeans, wincing as the wound was revealed. It was not pretty, to say the least – it was a large rip in the flesh, almost down to the bone. “Aqua...”

“I'll be fine, Ax. I'm not dying on you.” She chuckled, the dry sound echoing through the small room.

“This looks so bad though... You can barely walk, for fucks' sake.” Axel's eyes were flicking between her face and her leg. He was clearly thinking the worst, and Aqua tried to soothe his fears by cupping his face gently.

“Once we get out of this mess, I'm sure we can get it fixed up. Surgeons can work miracles, y'know.” Aqua's lips set into a smile, masking the pain shooting through her system.

“Honey, have you seen this?” He gestured to the gash on her leg. He worried his lip between his teeth. “It's not even a clean swipe. Looks like someone tried to cut a chunk out of you with a blunt bread knife.”

“Gee, thanks Ax. That description was really necessary.” She strained, pulling herself into more of a sitting position. “There's a first aid kit in my bag. Think you can at least patch it up?” 

“I dunno... I guess I can try.” He reached over to her backpack, pulling it closer and retrieving the kit from inside. Axel unzipped the little red bag and rifled through it, taking out some clean bandage and half a bottle of antiseptic. Checking the date, he realised it was at least 3 months out of date. “It's better than nothing.. This is gonna sting, though.” Grabbing a rag from his satchel, he sat beside the wounded leg, carefully tipping the bottle onto the fabric.

“Brace yourself.”

Aqua screamed in agony as the stinging fluid touched her torn muscle, gripping Axel's sleeve tightly and tensing up all over her body. She wasn't sure which was worse – the pain from the zombie's teeth slicing her apart... or this fresh hell; it was like acid, clawing at her nerves. Axel was making soothing noises, being as gentle as he could with the rag. The wound was big, and there was no way he could treat it all, but he did the best he could. Next came the bandage. It looked like there was just enough to make a full wrap, thankfully. 

“Hang in there, babe, it's nearly over.” He could see her eyes fluttering closed, the pain slowly sinking into shock. Working a little quicker, Axel gently lifted her leg and slid the fabric underneath, starting to cover the gash. Aqua's breathing began to even out as she fell asleep – the pain had overtaken and exhausted her. He tied a tight knot in the bandage when he was done – satisfied with his work, Axel moved beside her, holding his shotgun close.

“We'll be out of here soon... I promise.”


	4. Tea Leaves [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 4: Tea Leaves
> 
> Sex: None | Violence: None | Language: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea at random one night, and sketched out a basic premise, which I then expanded on over the course of a couple of weeks. The ending feels like it falls a little flat, but I wasn't quite sure how to finish it... ^^;

The café was quiet; on a rainy Monday like this one, not many people braved the elements for a simple afternoon tea. Aqua sighed, rearranging the jars of tea leaves for the umpteenth time. It had been a very slow day once the morning had passed; it brought the sharp-suited men on their way to the office inside for a freshly brewed cup-to-go, but after that... nothing.

Until 2 o'clock, that is.

Every Monday, without fail, the same gentleman would stop by. Usually around 2pm, always alone. His bright red hair was tied into a ponytail (that did little to tame the wild locks, Aqua noted with a chuckle) and his face was adorned with black-framed glasses. He looked very prim and proper, dressed in a deep blue shirt and black waistcoat, silver pocket-watch chain hanging from one pocket; it was like he'd stepped out of the Victorian era. It fascinated Aqua, but what always caught her attention, though, were his eyes.

They were a deep, beautiful emerald colour.

He draped his coat over the back of a chair, pulled his wallet from one of the inside pockets and walked over to where she was standing behind the counter.

“Good afternoon, miss.” Always so polite...

“And a good afternoon to you too, sir. What can I get you?”

“I'd like to try some of the pale citrus blend, please.”

“Easy on the milk, one sugar?”

“But of course.” He smiled, looking down to open his wallet and retrieve some payment. 

He'd ordered enough drinks here for Aqua to know exactly how he liked it. She diligently prepared his drink, sneaking looks over at him. He was a tall gentleman, thin but well-built. He was rolling up his sleeves, dexterous fingers flicking the buttons open effortlessly. 

Aqua filled a tray with a cup and saucer, carefully pouring the beverage into the porcelain. “Would you like a biscuit, too?”

“That would be delightful, yes.”

“Any preference?”

He shook his head gently, hair swaying with it. “Surprise me.” There's that smile again...

Aqua nodded, sliding a couple of shortbread fingers onto the edge of the saucer. She brought the tray to the front and rang up the purchase. It was a little more expensive to drink at her café than the franchise places down the street, but a lot of customers had told her they prefer the atmosphere in the small space. She watched as the man took his seat, reclining in the chair.

He took an experimental sip of the tea, and once again his lips turned up. “This tastes absolutely beautiful.” Setting the cup down, he turned to Aqua. “Where did you get this from?”

“It's actually... a blend I made myself.” She could feel heat radiating from her cheeks. “It's the usual tea leaves I buy, but I steep it with orange, lime and lemon rinds.”

“My, my...” He looked genuinely impressed. “A fine aroma, and the sweetness really helps the taste. An excellent job, miss.”

She was actually stunned into silence. Normally there are a few more customers in the café when the red-haired male arrives, but today it was just him. And of course, herself. Worrying her lip between her took, she inhaled a deep breath.

“D-do you mind if... if I sit with you, today?” It was a bold statement. One which she wouldn't normally think of saying.

He gently nudged the other chair away from the table. “But of course not. Please, feel free.”

Aqua untied her apron, folding it onto the counter-top. She quickly poured herself a glass of water, exiting her little station and joining the man in the middle of the room. Once she had sat down, however, her nerves kicked in and she was once again rendered silent.

“There's no need to be so tense, miss.” He extended his hand across the table to her. “Allow me to introduce myself properly. The name's Axel. Axel Langley.”

“A.. Aqua. Aqua Heartily.” She went to shake his hand, but he grasped it gently, leaning forward and softly kissing her knuckles. The movement was enough to freeze her in place – this was all new to her. She hadn't known a customer's name in all the 8 months since she'd opened the café, nevertheless actually shared a table with one. Although she wasn't sure how to respond to his charms, she was certainly flattered by them. 

“I'm sorry, am I scaring you at all?” Axel backed away a little, afraid that he'd come on too strong.

“Oh, no! Not at all. I'm just nervous... I don't usually sit with customers.” She laughed quietly, the sound as bright as her flushed cheeks. “But it's been awfully quiet today, and it's nice to see you're here – even with the terrible weather.” She looked out of the window, an almost wistful expression on her face.

“It seems the fine art of a well-brewed cup of leaves is lost on society today.” He too watched the world pass through the glass, hazy with condensation and raindrops. “You know, before I began to come here, I just couldn't find somewhere that wasn't brand-led nonsense. Sure, they know how to brew coffee for the masses, but there's just something delightful in a tea prepared with love and dedication.” He took another sip of his drink, humming pleasantly once again.

Aqua hummed with him, fingers tightening around her glass a little. It's true that it was her love for tea had spurred her on to open the café in the first place; it just seemed a shame that so few people shared that passion. She felt something wet trickle down her cheek, and was audibly surprised to find a tear rolling from her eye. “Oh goodness, I'm crying...” Patting her pockets down for a tissue gave her no luck; but from the corner of her vision she spotted Axel holding out a handkerchief.

“Use mine. Don't worry, it's clean.” His smile widened once more as Aqua took the sheet from him, dabbing away at her eyes. She took a look at the actual material before handing it back – the cotton was as red as his hair, and the initials A.L were embroidered into the corner in golden thread.

“Even your hankies are beautiful.”

She clamped her hand over her mouth a little too late. The words were already in the air. _Oh god, did I just say that out loud?_

The room was silent for a short while, both parties stunned by the statement just declared. Eventually, though, Axel began to chuckle to himself. Aqua soon followed, feeling the tension dissolve like sugar in tea.

“So, you think I'm beautiful, do you?” He took another drink, the cup doing little to hide the smirk he was currently wearing.

Aqua spluttered her water, managing not to choke. “I.. uh.. well.” She composed herself a little, clearing her throat. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

“I happen to think the same of you.” He spoke unhurried and unhindered, as if he'd planned to say that for a while. “It's... one of the reasons I keep coming back.”

She thought it wasn't possible to blush as hard as she was now. The shyness had returned full force, lapsing her into silence once again. “O-oh..?”

Axel leant back, arms crossed over his chest. “Mmhm. In fact, if I had the courage, I would've asked you to join me long ago. Drinking tea alone isn't quite as nice as sharing the experience, after all.”

This was taking Aqua a while to process. They'd basically just admitted to liking each other, right? What next? She had no idea how to progress – of course, she wasn't entirely naïve to the ways of the world, she knew how these things happened. But when it was your turn to take the plunge, things were a little different.

At this point, Axel finished his tea and set the cup down, taking one of the shortbreads instead. “What're you thinking?”

She put her glass on the table, breathing in deep. “I'm thinking that I'd like to offer you dinner.” She relaxed after saying the words, a smile tugging at her lips.

“How could I refuse an offer like that? When would you like to go?”

“Does tonight sound good? There's no point in delaying it.”

He checked his watch. “I can do that. Should I meet you back here?”

Aqua nodded. “About 7 o'clock? I know a really nice place around here that does the nicest Chinese food, if you're happy with that?”

“Completely.” Axel was practically beaming at this point. “I'm partial to sweet and sour chicken, myself.” 

“I prefer the green curry, myself.” She finished off her water, pushing her chair back and standing up. “So, Axel, what time should we meet?”

He also stood, pulling out his pocket watch once more. “Does 7 o'clock sound okay?”

Aqua nodded, picking up Axel's tray and placing it on the counter for cleaning. When she turned around, Axel was right next to her. His hands found her hips and he gently embraced her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She stilled for a moment, but soon reciprocated the movement, sliding her arms around his waist, moaning quietly.

He pulled back after a short while, sighing with content. “That felt... good. I could get used to that.” She hummed in agreement, laying her head on his chest.

“I expect more of that from you, mister.” Aqua laughed, squeezing him gently.

“I'll be sure that I don't disappoint. Oh!” He shifted away a little. “I'm paying for dinner, okay?”

“If you say so.” She let go of him, walking back behind her counter. “Now go – I have some work to do here.” She stuck her tongue out for good measure, drawing another laugh from the redhead.

“Fine, fine. I'll see you in a few hours. Meet you back here?” 

“Back here at 7, yeah. See you then!” Aqua waved to him as he left, laughing again when he blew a kiss through the misty window. When she was alone, she let out a high-pitched squeal of joy and set to cleaning up Axel's cup and saucer.

Tonight was going to be a good night; her only regret was waiting so long to experience the happiness she was feeling now. Axel was right for her, she knew it.

Now all she had to do was wait until 7 o'clock...


End file.
